


The Sound and the Fury

by PhoenyxNova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Sounding, Suspension, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Suspension, Tentacles, tentacle sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxNova/pseuds/PhoenyxNova
Summary: Crowley gets more than he bargains for





	The Sound and the Fury

Crowley tended to pride himself on being able to predict how things would shake out. In this particular situation, he could kind of guess what being fucked by a tentacle would feel like. However, he was wrong. Very wrong.

Not in a particularly bad way, of course. As a matter of fact, he was rather enjoying himself. But he could never have predicted how _good_ it would feel. The slick tentacles that slithered across his skin set his nerves aflame until he had completely lost track of where the appendages were going.

“Michael,” he breathed as his lover coiled a tentacle around his throbbing cock. The tip swirled around the head of Crowley’s dick, slicking him with pre come as Michael hovered over him. “You spoil me, you know that?”

Michael smirked and leaned in to kiss Crowley, a thick tentacle teasing at his entrance. Crowley groaned and rocked his hips back into the appendage needily. “If I didn’t know better,” Michael purred, “I’d say you want to be fucked.”

“When is that not the case?” the demon asked impatiently. “What, precisely, are you waiting for?”

“For you to beg.” He leaned in a little closer and took Crowley’s earlobe between his teeth. “I’m going to seal you. One by one, your holes will be mine.” Before Crowley could snark back at him, the tentacle pushed through the tight ring of muscle and invaded him. Any words the demon may have had were swallowed by a cry of passion. Taking the chance, while Crowley’s mouth was hanging open, another tentacle slithered down his throat.

Crowley squirmed and pressed his tongue against the appendage in his mouth, but found it was too thick to suck or swallow around. Instead, he groaned from deep in his chest, reverberations sending a thrill through the tentacle.

Michael purred and pumped the tentacles into and out of his lover, a smirk tugging at his lips. “You’re doing so well,” he praised. “Only one left.”

The demon looked at him, but it didn’t take long for him to put together what he meant by that. The tentacle that circled the head of his cock tightened and slowly inserted itself into his length. Crowley’s eyes went wide at the sensation, but he quickly melted. The tip of the tentacle brushed against his prostate gland and Crowley trembled. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so … _vulnerable_.

The tentacles all began to pound into him, a fourth coiling around his shaft, stroking him as Crowley tried to make sense of what was happening. Michael had kept his word and claimed _all_ of him. Something about even that thought was enough to set his senses aflame. He strained and gripped at the tentacles that suspended him, struggling to keep up with the sensations overwhelming him.

Michael withdrew the tentacles from Crowley’s cock and lifted Crowley up high enough that he didn’t have far to bend to take the demon’s quivering length into his mouth. He could feel Crowley’s moans sending pleasant vibrations through his tentacles and it sent a thrill through him. Michael returned the favor by moaning around the cock in his mouth.

Before long, Crowley’s release spilled into Michael’s mouth. Crowley trembled, convulsing as the tentacles helped him ride through his high. The demon melted into the slick appendages as they coiled around him protectively. They separated themselves from him and cradled him while Michael licked him clean.

“You seemed to enjoy that,” Michael teased, kissing his way back up to press his lips against Crowley’s.

“So did you.”


End file.
